Chris Burnett (actor)
}} Chris Burnett is an American voice actor at Funimation. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime. He can be seen, alongside Marisha Ray as one of the hosts for Gamestop TV. He is best known for playing Romeo in Romeo x Juliet and Koichi Aizawa in Nabari no Ou. Filmography Anime * A Certain Scientific Railgun - Haruki Konoe (Ep. 17) * A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Shunichi Kosako * Assassination Classroom - Hiroto Maehara * Baccano! - Shaft (Eps. 14-16) * Baka and Test series - Ryo Sugawa * Bamboo Blade - Yūji Nakata * Big Windup! - Kosuke Izumi * Birdy the Mighty Decode - Kazuyoshi Chigara, Hatsue Chigara * Blood-C - Itsuki Tomofusa * Cat Planet Cuties - Gunner * Corpse Princess - Takatoo (Ep. 9) * D. Gray-man - Eric (Ep. 32) * Darker than Black - Nick Hillman (Young, Ep. 12) * Divine Gate - Aoto * Dragonaut: The Resonance - Yuya Habaragi (Eps. 11-12) * Dragon Ball Super - Referee (Eps. 32-41), Anat * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth - Hiroto Dōma * Fairy Tail - Yoku (aspiring novelist, Ep. 49), Deneb (Ep. 207) * First Love Monster - Kota Shinohara * Freezing - Arthur Clipton (credited as Patrick W. Reid) * Ghost Hunt - Akifumi Yoshimi (Eps. 22-24) * Good Luck Girl! - Naoya Hasegawa * Haganai - Fujioka (Ep. 11) * Hal - Hal * Hell Girl - Yuji Numata (Ep. 15) * Initial D series - Takeshi Nakazato (Funimation dub) * Itsudatte My Santa! - Santa * Kamisama Kiss series - Kotaro Urashima * Kaze no Stigma - Tsang (Ep. 20) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Johnny, Mizunuma * Kodacha - Sashuka * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing - Dinesh (Eps. 12-13) * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Calne Kaiwal * Nabari no Ou - Koichi Aizawa * Ōkami-san and Her Seven Companions - Wakato Murano (Eps. 4, 12) * One Piece - Portgas D. Ace (Young), Peppoko * Peach Girl - Yori * Prince of Stride: Alternative - Hajime Izumino * Red Data Girl - Masumi Sōda * Rideback - Dota Kawai * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Teruki Maeno (credited as Patrick W. Reid) * The Rolling Girls - Johnny * Romeo x Juliet - Romeo * Save Me! Lollipop - Twelve (Ep. 12) * Seraph of the End - Yoichi Saotome * School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Jin Kobayashi (Ep. 23) * Shakugan no Shana - Southvalley (Season 3) * Shiki - Toru Muto * Soul Eater - Dr. Franken Stein (Young), Masamune Nakatsukasa (Young) * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Colin (Ep. 1) * Suzuka - Inoue * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Nataku * Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Loki * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Shinichi Tamaki * Yona of the Dawn - Cheol-Ran Live-action * Comanche Moon - Augereau * Friday Night Lights (TV series) - Adam Kendall * Upper Hand - Sam Morello References External links *Chris Burnett (Official Site) * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors